


A Watcher's Sorrow

by CreativeMercinary



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Fan Poetry, Gen, I have a lot of feelings, Major Spoilers, no betas we die like Dr. Enon, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 07:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30119478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeMercinary/pseuds/CreativeMercinary
Summary: A little Sally Face poem I wrote to get my feelings out.
Kudos: 1





	A Watcher's Sorrow

I saw you standing there, all alone,  
Caught in the thread that fate had sewn.  
Sometimes, I ask myself, did you know?  
I once promised myself long ago  
That you would never be alone.

You found friends, fierce and grown,  
With more love than you'd ever been shown  
They trust you and followed wherever you'd go  
They gave me comfort, did you know?  
As I knew you wouldn't be alone.

But still you ended up alone,  
Sole witness against those you'd never condone.  
Tell me, please, tell me you know,  
That while there were better options than that of woe,  
You never should have had to go through it alone

I cried for you, did you know?  
When you left me all alone?  
With your blue eye turning to gray,  
Once the pain faded away,  
You had left me all alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah... I still have a lot more feelings.


End file.
